


Buried

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sirius, you're not a pirate. You're a wizard with a patch over his eye, and you look ridiculous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ltlredhairdgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ltlredhairdgirl.livejournal.com/)**ltlredhairdgirl**.

"Sirius?"

"Shiver me timbers!"

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

"Searching for buried treasure!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Arr, I lost it, and I'm a pirate!"

"Sirius, you're not a pirate. You're a wizard with a patch over his eye, and you look ridiculous."

"Aw, Remus. You're no fun. James would play along. Now, come on! There's treasure afoot!"

"If you hadn't notice, I am not James, and I am not going-- Sirius, what are you doing in my trunk?"

"Looking for clues! A-ha! A compass!"

"Sirius, that was a gift from my uncle-- Oh for Merlin's sake, why are you in James'--"

"And a map! And a cloak that makes you unseen! Arr, that's what we be needin'!"

"Sirius, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Arr, you'll just have to love me."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Avast ye scum ridden weevil shagger!"

"If you're a weevil, then yes, I suppose that's what I am."

"Arr! That wasn't the point!"

"I think the only thing you've lost today is your touch."

...

"I take that back. Your touch is very much not lost at all."

"Arr, that it is not."


End file.
